1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, an image capturing apparatus and a method thereof, and more particularly to an electronic apparatus, an image capturing apparatus and a method thereof, having a mechanism of filtering image for image combination in order to reduce noises and output a clear image.
2. Description of the Related Art
While operating digital camera to take pictures, blurred images are easily caused by a user's hand vibration due to the light weight and small size of digital camera. When a conventional digital camera is operated, users may shake the camera by an accident or by an incorrect posture of holding the digital camera. As the digital camera is designed with a smaller volume and a lighter weight, the possibility of having hand vibrations becomes higher and higher, particularly when users press the shutter of a compact camera. The level of hand vibrations will affect the quality of the photos taken, and the angle of the images and the resulted photo may be deviated in a minor case, and blurred images may be resulted in a severe case. Obviously, the hand vibration is one of the major issues that require feasible solutions.
There are various different vibration reduction mechanisms, including the use of moving the lens to compensate the vibration of the camera, the control of aperture values and shutter speeds to reduce the hand vibrations, and the use of software to perform a signal processing to the captured images in hope of resuming the clarity of the images. The aforementioned optical vibration reduction mechanism moves a lens or an image sensor horizontally or vertically to correct the tilt caused by the hand vibrations, but such reverse correction usually generates blurred images when there is no hand vibration. The digital vibration reduction mechanism also generates blurred images due to the correction of the vibrations by means of related algorithms and image processing methods.
As to the digital vibration reduction mechanism, a multiple exposure is usually used to reduce noises in order to take a clear and low-noise image under the conditions of a low ambient illumination and a severe hand vibration. If it is necessary to obtain a high-quality output image, each image must be corrected geometrically, so that each image can be combined point by point precisely, and then an image processing technique is used to remove and process the noises after the images are corrected geometrically, so as to generate the low-noise and clear images. However, the present multiple exposure techniques used extensively in cameras mostly focus on the processing of all images of the photos taken but without a filter mechanism to eliminate an inappropriate image. As a result, the quality of the captured images is inconsistent, and both of the good and bad images are processed in the noise removal process, and erroneous images may be processed in the same manner as good images, and the quality of the output images will be low. Sometimes, the quality of the output images is even lower than that of taking the photo by a single exposure technique.